An Elementary Need for Color
by Alexandrite Moonlight
Summary: [UPDATED! CH. 2 ON NOW][WIP] Lost in eternal youth the children of Rainbowland gave little thought to the consequences of change. They ruled them and worked them, but now Time has given change the upper hand... but change isn't the only thing in store...
1. Ch 1 Change and Consequence

Lost to the outside world, snug in a protective cradle of youth and immortality, years pass away over Rainbowland, or rather around it. The seasons change, colors fade and brighten, work ends and then begins all over again. It's the continual cycle of color and life and it is felt by everyone, everywhere. 

Everywhere but here.

Ageless, immortal; the passage of time had little effect upon the inhabitants of the Color Realm, except in their keeping of the colors. Then something happened. Something that was not normal. Something different and strange. Something that would change everything.

Time caught up with them…

At least to an extent…

It had started slow, slow enough that they hadn't even known that it had begun until they could no longer deny the truth. They were changing. They were growing…

Red Butler had been Time's first victim. 

A year ago he had woken up with his feet peeking out from the end of his blanket and his hair straying into his eyes. From then it had continued, gradually increasing day by day until now he was a full 5'10" and his hair, which refused to stay cut, hung down just below his shoulders, it wouldn't grow any longer nor remain any shorter. It seemed to have taken on a will of its own and finally he had simply given in, contenting himself with tying it back with a red leather thong. Wide of shoulder and narrow of hip, he was as far from the child has he imagined he could become. Even his freckles had faded slightly, lingering only dimly, a reminder of the boy he had once been.

It had been exactly like that for the others. Denial against the slow, unnoticeable things that progressed continually, each one of the kids becoming physically different.

Lala Orange had been next. A week after Red she had woke up, fainting as she looked into her mirror. The left side of her hair had shortened to rise up above her ear. She carried on for three weeks, her hair never growing anymore, that someone continually cut her hair in the middle of the night. Like Red, she was eventually forced to face the truth. She was changing. Now 5'4" with a cascade of flame orange hair that fell straight in a diagonal line from above her ear on her left side to just above her shoulder on her right side she set out to make the best of it. It really did compliment her after all. Elegant and sleek with her petite frame. Her height would have been a disappointment if it hadn't been for the curves that her body had taken to forming into. If she had been an Earth woman she would have described herself as voluptuous.

Canary Yellow came three weeks after her and the way her hair had grown had made Lala pleased that her hair was so unique. Canary's hair had grown simple, falling straight all the way to her mid-back with just a slight curl to the ends. If she had felt that her hair appeared less than Lala's, Canary took pride in the fact that she had a full two inches in height over the other, ending up at the satisfactory height of 5'6", with an athletic frame that she felt outmatched the Orange Mademoiselle's figure.

Three months pasted away without any other color kids changing, but eventually Time struck again. Patty O'Green stretched and yawned as she swung her legs over the end of her bed. It didn't even register that her feet met the floor fully until she ran a hand over her hair. Startled eyes had shot open. No tightly bound bundles of hair. No pigtails that had been there yesterday. No ribbons. Her hands had explored her hair hesitantly. There was hardly any hair there! Jumping up she had run to Lala's vanity and bent down to look into it. Bent down? What time she had lost in those two months she had made up for in one night. She was a sturdy 5'7" with a short, uneven mess of hair that stood out at odd angles around her face. It had taken some time to get use to but once to adjusted the change wasn't that bad after all. Besides, Buddy soon joined her.

Buddy's transition had been just as quick, a change that had taken place while he slept. After Red's change, he had been waiting for his own, curious as to how he would look. Patty's transition left him anxious and anxious he had stayed for two weeks until his turn. Morning came finding his arms and legs sprawled over the edges of his bed, one of his feet actually touching the floor. He had taken to the change in a way that none of the others had; with pleasure. He was just a little over 5'9" and unarguably shorter than Red (not that he didn't argue anyway), but his hair he deemed better. Shorter and stiffer, his once shaggy waves now stuck out in spikes at odd angles and some in the front was slightly longer than the back. With his usually sweatband wrapping his head he thought that it looked better this way and was glad that his hair hadn't turned out long like Red's, he had been worried about that. Red wore it well, but he didn't think that he could have handled it. His body may have been slimmer than Red's and his shoulders not as square, but it was well defined with the muscles of the athlete that he had always been. It could have been worse right?

Indigo knew that she would be next because Shy Violet had noticed the pattern after Canary Yellow's change. As time passed between Canary and Patty they hadn't been sure, but with Patty's transition her hypothesis was confirmed; they were changing in the order that they appeared in the order that their colors appeared in the Rainbow. Indigo was logically next, then her, and, if she were correct, when the Rainbow's colors were complete, Rainbow Brite would be next. Violet had never been wrong before and she wasn't going to start now. That was exactly how it played out.

Indigo's and Violet's changes were slower than those right before them, but they had been prepared for what would happen. It had been a week since Buddy's change when Indigo had started to notice that she was steadily getting taller and her hair was beginning to wave and crimp and would grow no longer than the base of her shoulder blades. Watching her hair change she began to experiment with new hairstyles. By the time she had finished her change she had a style that suited her. At just below 5'9" her hair was tied to fall in various cascades over her head, framing her face. 

Violet's hair had been her first change two weeks later, she had woken up to find that it had fallen out from the neat bun that she had kept it in. It wasn't unusual, it had happened before, but now it was too short for her to put it back up. She had been forced to leave it down. Her bangs began to take a rounded diagonal cut to the left of her face, but other than that her hair remain straight with a length that just reached her chin. Unfortunately for Lala, Violet grew to a height of 5'5", stranding her as the shortest of the kids unless Rainbow proved to be shorter.

Rainbow Brite and Stormy watched the others change; Rainbow wondering when it would be her turn and Stormy wondering if she would have a turn. She wasn't a Color Kid or part of the Rainbow exactly, in fact, she had always been unsure about where she stood when it came to the events of Rainbowland. Like the others she too was immortal and a guardian of Earth, her duty being to the weather and the change in seasons, but where exactly did she stand?

Rainbow also held uncertainties. She was worried. Everyday her powers faded, everyday the Color Kids were forced to double their efforts because their control over the Color Crystals was weakening. If the problem was, as Shy Violet hypothesized, because of the change that was taking place in the Color Kids, then what would happen if, or when, she changed? Would the power and control that helped them care over Earth slip further? Or would it return? Many places on Earth were already beginning to fade. Lala and Red had all but lost their ability with the Crystals and Canary was facing the same problem. But why?

It was a little over five months before either of their thoughts were answered. Their change was different. Unlike the kids it took place during the day, it was instant and… it was simultaneous.

Stormy had made it a habit to visit Rainbow everyday, if only for a moment, to see how she was, whether there had been any changes in her yet. After three months the expectation began to fade; it was still there, how could it not be with the color kids towering over her and Rainbow, but the unease slid away and her visits just became a chance to be in company of someone who still viewed the world from her short stature. The fact was that no matter how much she appreciated the wonders and security of solitude, she was lonely. She'd never admit to it and if you ever suggested such an absurd notion she would be the first one to prove you false; one way or another.

Still she came…

**__**

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Skydancer's muscles rippled beneath her, the air around her teasing her hair behind her as Skydancer touched down before the Color Castle. The air was different today, it was tense. Their was a waiting in it, all nerves and expectations. It reminded Stormy of the air that danced just along the edge of lighting. It should have thrilled her, it always did during a storm, but now, now it unnerved her, leaving her anxious. Unconsciously, she tightened her grip in Skydancer's mane as they crossed the bridge over the moat. 

The feeling was getting stronger.

"Do you feel it?" She whispered to Skydancer. 

The horse tilted it head slightly, snorting softly in the affirmative.

Stormy let one of her hands caress his neck as he stopped and she slid down. "Stay alert, 'kay?"

Skydancer shot a look to her and snorted in indignation.

Stormy smiled and stroked his head in apology, "Sorry, I should know better."

Skydancer nudged her cheek with his muzzle as he looked over her shoulder. Stormy eyes followed his and she smiled when she saw Rainbow standing in the doorway of the Color Castle. Stormy watched as the same sense of foreboding drained from Rainbows eyes, leaving them clear and sparkling as they always were. She had felt it too.

"You feel it don't you?" Stormy stated, not one to beat around the bush. Especially, when the subject left her feeling jittery inside.

Rainbow's smile never faltered as she walked toward Stormy. "Well, hello to you too."

The slight sarcasm that Stormy detected in Rainbow's voice had her lips curving slightly. "Fine. Hello…"

The smile that hadn't reached her eyes suddenly brightened and poured laughter into the warm blue pools. "Hello, Stormy. You didn't visit yesterday." Rainbow countered, deliberately skirting the issue Stormy had shot straight to.

Stormy scowled slightly, "You're not off the hook yet, but we'll put the subject off for a little while yet. Sorry about yesterday…" She didn't know why she was apologizing, it wasn't as though she was obligated to visit. She could come and go as she pleased. She always had before…

As if on cue, Shy Violet, Red Butler, and Canary Yellow walked outside to greet her, Red ducking to keep from bumping his head on the archway.

Before the change, Stormy's thoughts ended as she turned back to Rainbow. Rainbow had glanced back too and Stormy could see the worry in her eyes as she continued. "I was held up with work yesterday and by the time I returned it was late and I was irritable and tired. Besides, the lights were all out at the Color Castle. You all have been exhausting yourselves with work lately, I didn't want to bother you."

Something darkened in Red's eyes as he remembered his useless efforts to work the Color Crystals. Yellow's cheerful smile faltered; her efforts hadn't been much better than Red's. Violet just chose to study the ground, her power was draining fast.

Rainbow watched her friends with concern. "The lights may have been out, but I don't this any of us were asleep until late last night."

Stormy to the time to look at the four before her; their eyes were hazed and shadowed with lack of sleep and the growing feeling of despair. Stormy was glad that she hadn't told them that her own powers had been weakening lately. It had taken all her efforts last night to finish her work, the Rainforest hadn't had near enough rain last night before exhaustion had claimed her.

Stormy looked to the other three as she turned back to Rainbow, "So, back to my question." Rainbow stiffened and glanced back at the Color Kids, but Stormy wasn't to be deterred this time. "You felt it too, didn't you?"

Rainbow stood slight for a moment and was saved from answering by another voice.

"Feel what?" The deep, soft voice questioned as Buddy Blue stepped out into the sunshine followed by the rest of the Color Kids.

The four Color Kids walked over towards the other three as all seven of them looked back and forth between Stormy and Rainbow. 

Rainbow looked along the line of her friends and then back at Stormy who grinned, know that she had Rainbow trapped. Sighing Rainbow looked to Stormy and nodded, "I did feel it."

"Feel what?" Buddy repeated with curiosity.

Rainbow turned around, her back to Stormy as she smiled at her Color Kids. Suddenly her eyes grew wide and then laughter filled them as she ran her gaze along the line of friends. Did they do it on purpose or was it just an ingrained habit, she wondered. The were lined in a semicircle around her and Stormy, in the order of their colors.

As the thought struck her music filled the air. It wasn't vocal or animal but it was beautiful and full as it filled the air around her. Turning she looked at Stormy, her eyes were narrowed as she looked around as if trying to find something. She could hear it. Behind Stormy, Rainbow caught a flash of white and looked to find Starlight watching her with awe and a hidden knowledge in his eyes. His eyes shifted to a point beyond her and she turned back to her Color Kids and her mouth fell open.

The were glowing, shimmering, shining. Light was flowing off them, from them. The wind was teasing their clothing and hair, wrapping them in their color of light.

Stormy had turned back to the line of Color Kids as she caught the swift movement of Rainbow's head. She watched in awe at the brilliant colors that began to fill her vision. Suddenly the wind picked up, surrounding her, drowning out the music she had heard with a melody all its own. Powerful, gentle; swift, slow; it dipped and swirled around her. Her hair was being teased, and she could feel the strong but gentle caress of the wind on her face. She could still she Rainbow and she watched with the same fascination that she felt from the wind.

Rainbow's heart was pounding. The air was thickening again, pressing in on her and she turned to see Stormy once more. She could just make out Stormy's wind blown figure beyond the swirling barrier and for the first time fear crept up her spine, but something in her pushed it away. She could feel no danger from what was happening.

Brilliant white light flashed around the nine figures standing before the Color Castle. Skydancer and Starlight watched from the other side of the moat, guilt and wonder reflecting in their eyes. They watched as the figures of the Color Kids disappeared into pure color that shone fiercely and the shimmering barrier around Stormy swirl faster. Simultaneously, the colors and the wind shot up into the air arching in a way that had the colors forming a brilliant rainbow with the shimmering wind racing beside it. Twisting and arching again the rainbow and the wind sped downward toward the two small figures that watched them with wonder. From the edge of the moat Starlight smiled to himself, knowing that Skydancer was smiling as well, as the rainbow flowed over Rainbow and the wind crashed down on Stormy.

The colors swirled around Rainbow, mixing and overlapping before seeming to flow into her…

The wind dancing over Stormy's skin, playing in her hair just before it seeped into her skin…

Starlight and Skydancer met each other's eyes briefly, relief and pleasure echoing through the gaze…

__

They had passed…

****

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Blue eyes fluttered open to stare into the mirroring blue of the sky. A cloud slid effortlessly across her vision and she blinked as she sat up. She looked out across the moat as blonde hair fell across her vision. Reaching up she discovered that where her bangs had been there now a thick section of hair that fell smoothly in an arch to the right side of her face ending in a soft point a little below her chin. Testing, she let her hands explore her hair. It was still in a pony tail, but… she let her hands follow the curling strands of her falling hair… it fell all the way to her lower back and even doing that it shouldn't have been as long as it had felt. She wasn't that tall after all.

Lowering her gaze she glanced down to find that her feet were further than they should have been and instead of her rounded out rainbow boots, the boots that covered them now were slimmer as the covered her calves with waving diagonals of color on a background of white and silver, black laces zig-zagging up the sides. Pulling her knees to her she braced herself and stood up. The soft rounded skirt that she had always worn didn't drop down to her knees, instead she looked down and found herself looking down on a skirt that was made of seven different pieces of clothe, each one a different color of the rainbow. The skirt cut diagonally, front and back, ending just above the top of her right boot and was held at her waist by her color belt. Beneath the skirt was what a pair of what she had heard Bryan call 'shorts', they were tight and black but, taking a step, she found that they moved easily.

Walking slowly, she approached the moat and kneeled down looking into the clear water. Her top was made of the same light material as her skirt with the same seven colors flowing around her. The shirt was held by two thin straps over each shoulder, the shirt ending just above her navel. Looking at her arms she found that on each arm was a silver piece of clothe that was held just above her elbow with a strap of black leather and opened up as it fell to her wrists. Standing up once more from her reflection she turned to find Stormy standing a few feet away from her looking, as she had done, into the moat's water.

Stormy's hair was in wild disarray, uneven strands falling in subtle discord, accented here and there by thin braids. Stormy's clothes were far from what she had wore before and completely different than Rainbow's. Where Rainbow's gave off a loose, flowing air of complex color, Stormy's was tight, simple, and dark in color. 

Looking down at her reflection, Stormy studied her outfit. It clung to her like a second skin, but it was restricting. It felt natural. It appeared all black at first but, looking closely she found that it actually shifted in colors. Blue, black, purple, there was even a deep red to it; all of them were dark, but they were different. The outfit slashed across her chest, leaving one shoulder and arm entirely bare. The rest of her body was covered in the tight darkness of her outfit to her ankles, which were covered by a pair of black boots similar to Rainbow's, except hers had varying lighter shades of her outfit. The darkness that covered her left arm ended in a sharp V at her middle finger. Around her waist hung a light purple belt with a gold and silver lightning bolt in the center.

Deep violet eyes meet crystal blue as Stormy turned to look at Rainbow. Suddenly without thought Rainbow's smile fluttered to life as a giggle burst from her lips. Stormy smiled as she looked over Rainbow.

Relief filled Stormy. She had changed. _She_ had change. She was a part of things in Rainbowland. She had changed… and she had change _with_ Rainbow Brite.

Gasps and shuffling came from toward the Color Castle and both Stormy and Rainbow turned to find themselves looking, practically eye level with their friends.

The Color Kids appearances hadn't changed, but like Rainbow and Stormy their outfits had…

Red Butler still sported a cape, but its deep red material draped over a red poets shirt, pooling on the ground around a pair of almost black red pants and pure black boots. The edge of the poets shirt was tucked into the top of his pants, a red belt hanging slightly diagonal on his hips with a shimmering red star sparkling against silver triangle.

Lala Orange stood admiring the soft orange dress that clung easily to her bust then fell away draping her hips to fall and pool lightly at her feet which were entrapped within a golden orange pair of high heels. The straps of her dress crisscrossed over her chest to wrap around the back of her neck. Around her waist ran a then golden chain with a orange star against a silver triangle.

Canary Yellows smiled cheerfully at everyone, pleased with her own outfit. The yellow tank top was snug, ending just above a pair a dark yellow jean shorts held with a yellow belt fastened with a buckle of a yellow star against a silver triangle. Beneath the shorts a pair of tights, the same color as her top, covered her legs, ending beneath a pair of white socks and yellow striped tennis shoes. On her wrist were yellow and white athletic bands.

Patty O'Green fiddled with tattered hem of her cut off, khaki-green shorts. They laced up and she found that interesting. Her top was similar to the top of Stormy's outfit, cutting across the chest, but hers ended at the shoulder in a strap rather than continuing down her arm. It was snug and a deep green. Her shoes were low cut hiking boots, the same color as her shorts. A bright green belt hung low on her waist with her green star against the silver triangle.

Buddy Blue was holding open a loose, light blue, short sleeve button up shirt and looking at his undershirt with uncertainty. It was a dark blue color and clung tightly to him, the straps looping over his shoulders, but it wasn't the material, the make or the color that had him questioning it, it was the fact that the shirt was rather short. Shorter than any of the girl's shirts, it left most of his torso bare. Below that he wore a pair of dark blue jean shorts, a belt with a blue star against a silver triangle, short white socks, and a pair of blue tennis shoes.

Indigo's outfit was all the deep color she was named for, thought the shading shifted slightly it was all rich and dark. Her top was simple, loose and strapped over the shoulders, like Rainbow she had a piece of cloth held just above her elbow which fan out has it reach her wrist on her left arm. Her pants hung low in a V on her waist, the indigo star against the silver triangle decorating the tip of the V. From her hips the pant legs flowed out, the material becoming see-through, until it ended tightly around her ankles where a pair of delicate silver sandals wrapped her feet.

Shy Violet smiled softly at her outfit, the light color of it, trimmed with deeper shades. It was simple and elegant. The style was one she had once seen in Japan while learning the color of the mountains. The high collar was stiff, the opening running from the center diagonal across her right chest and down with delicate black thread buttons. The dress cut off just below her knees, slight gashes at the side, but nothing indecent. Practical sandals fit her feet as she shuffled them around.

They had all changed and they looked around at each other's clothes, assessing and smiling. Rainbow stood just a hair shorter than Buddy, much to his relief, but to the shock of both him and Red, Stormy out matched them in height being just a fraction taller than Red.

Rainbow took a moment to look around at everyone. There was almost a celebratory air to things, but her heart dropped and fear began to weigh at her heart as she caught sight of the Color Caves.

What would these changes mean in their work?

Putting on her smile she commented and joked with the others though her mind was focused on the beautiful crystals that would need their attention.

If they could control them…


	2. Ch 2 Going Together

**Author's Note: **

FINALLY!!! Okay, so actually I hadn't thought this chapter would be ready until after I finished the next chapter on my HP fanfic, but SURPRISE!!!   
Anyway... This is set out of Rainbowland and the only thing envolving the Color Kids and Rainbow are vague illusions. At the end of the chapter will be a clarifying summary of what exact is going on incase it isn't clear. ^_^ 

_SHOUNEN-AI WARNING!_

***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~On to the Story~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Solemn eyes, deep and quiet, watched, the scene reflected in their violet-red depths. Even as they watched a ripple distorted the faces smiling on the water's surface. A slim tapered finger reached out, touching the water, sending more ripples to shake the images. 

__

They were there, all of them. 

Another ripple disturbed the water and the slim finger curled back into the pale palm it extended from as its owner sighed.

"You could learn a lesson from Selestien. At least he knows how to move silently without disturbing the water," a male voice broke the silence that had been. It was as solemn and deep as the eyes with which the man watched the pool before him.

"How could you tell that it was _my _ripple anyway? You were send ripples through the pool yourself."

"One," the solemn voice replied, "my ripples came from the center of the pool and had already ceased…" He let the statement hang for a few moment, listening to the anxious shuffling of the intruder. _Logic scores a point. _"Two," he continued after a moment, a smile adding life to the solemn tones, "my ripples were perfect, unmarred circles. Your ripples lacked much to be desired." _Pride couples with arrogance for point two._

Silence fell once more, but for the soft footsteps as the intruder approached the sitting figure at the pool.

"I really must speak with Selestien about those lessons." The deep voice cut through the silence.

Sudden, light laughter bubbled up behind the speaker in answer. "You're still able to hear him approach as it is."

"Yes; however, his noise is less offensive and I feel better knowing that he is at least trying not to disturb me."

"Boosts your ego a bit does it?" Laughter graced every word. "Well, I'm sorry, but I wont put myself to all the strain and torture just so I can skirt around your sensitivity to sound. There is no point in it anyway if you would still be able to hear me and besides, you're egos big enough already without my help."

"Ouch…", humor danced lightly through exclamation. "You know how to aim well… when it suits you anyway."

"You're aim is deadly and a naturally common occurrence," the light voice answered, growing as its owner bent down behind the seated figure, "but I imagine that this time your words were nearly as serious and truthful as they usually are, right?"

There was a smile in the voice, sly and questioning, the innocence that had filled it before, fading slightly and the sitting figure wondered at the direction of the question.

"There couldn't have been any real meaning behind your words, Alex."

"What makes you so sure?" The solemn eyed young man asked, his heart tripping slightly at the other's use of his name. Hearing it on that voice so close to his ear and in such soft tones always had that effect on him.

"Because…" the soft spoken one let the word hang for a moment before continuing, "do you really want me to take after him? Would you really want me to spend the amount of time it would take to learn to _walk _softly with him? Alone?" The voice added the last with a sly curl to his voice. When the other made no move to speak, to take the bait, the voice continued, "Now that I think of it, that might be an interesting time. Talk to him about it would you?" Laughter filtered through again, "Unless you don't want me to that is… I would rather spend that time with you anyway."

Something warmed and sparked in the violet pools of red as the cool eyes turned to meet a pair of blue-green. Alex took a moment to study the face that held them; eyes the color of his own hair, just as his eyes mirrored the color of the other's hair, eyes the were as bright and cheerful as his were somber and cool. Lips the rosy color of the sunset that were as much inclined to pout as they were to smile. They were smiling now, full and knowing against perfect, pale skin so like his own. Violet-red hair, short and messy, tousled in a way that gave the impression that the other had just tumbled out of bed.

In so many ways they were so similar, but in so many more they were opposite. Alex knew that where the other's hair was short and tousled, his was long and perfectly neat as it fell down his back in a braid; the other's lips were the moody color of the sea during a storm rather that the cheerfulness of the sunset rose the other sported; his frame was taller and wider; and his voice was deeper and tended to sound harsh and lecturing at times.

__

So different… So similar… So perfect for each other…

Sadness filled his eyes and curled like acid in his gut as he looked into eyes that watched with love and understanding.

Fate had a funny sense of humor, Alex thought… or was it simply torture?

That's what it felt like as he turned back to the pool before him, closing his eyes tight against the pain, against the hope and love that shone in the other's eyes. "Xan… don't…."

"Shhh…" 

Even the sound was bright and full of hopeful promises as lean arms enveloped Alex's shoulders and he couldn't stop himself from leaning into the other's embrace. Soft hair brushed the side of his face as the other buried their face into the soft crook of Alex's neck, warm breath skimming over pale skin as the light voice began to speak.

"I know, Alex. I know what you're going to say." Exasperation heated the words slightly as they continued. "Believe me, I know _exactly_ what you are going to say. Would you like me to repeat the entire speech from memory? Dia has preached it _so _often that I could repeat it word for word." A harsh laugh escaped, "If I try, I think I could even mimic his tone and voice, but really, when you get down to the root of it, the gist of it is that: 'it's _forbidden_'. 

The word 'forbidden' was said with such emotion and force that Alex winced. Reaching up Alex let his hand rest on Xan's arms, his thumb caressing slightly. In that touch there was more feeling than in anything either of them had ever experienced and Xan's head buried itself further into Alex's neck.

"I just want to know _why_?" Xan burst, the light voice breaking on the last word. "Not the damn speech they preach constantly… there is no reasoning behind it. It's just a memorized sermon that has been repeated so often that it has lost all its meaning. There is no meaning! Never was…" The bright voice became quiet, "It shouldn't be wrong… Love should never be wrong."

Alex gave in to instinct and tilted his head forward, letting his lips brush against the arms that wrapped around him, arms that were trembling with the force of the emotion.

That one innocent show of affection broke what resolve Xan still had and the sobs burst unchecked. 

Alex comforted silently with hand and lips, but in his mind he knew part of the answer and what he couldn't bring himself to voice, Xan did.

Xan's voice was quiet and muffled against his skin that Alex could hardly hear it, but he managed to catch it.

"Why does love need to be held out of our reach just because I was born male?"

Alex flinched, twisting around in Xan's arms. "You know that isn't the whole of it, right?" Concern and an emotion deeper than they were allowed to explore filled the violet-red eyes. "Besides, we cannot be blamed for our sex… and if we were to be blamed then how do you know that you are the one at fault and not I?" Alex leaned back and forced a smile upon his lips because he knew the other needed it. "Or have you forgotten the fact that I am also male, is that it?"

Xan's eyes flickered slightly and his lips curled in response to Alex's attempt at comfort. "How could I? It's one of you're more attractive features". The smile flickered as he continued "I suppose that it is the fact that you are never at fault that makes me feel like it is my fault. Everything you do is perfect. _You _are perfect". The slyness was back, subtler than it had been, but it was there.

"I'm glad you noticed."

This time Xan laughed, his arms tightening around Alex, "You're impossible."

"It is one of my more attractive features," he replied, giving in to the impulse of leaning into the warm embrace. "Who wants anything that is simple?"

"As long as I have you I don't mind how chaotically complex things get."

He felt the change in the man in his arms, but let it pass. Moments like these were hard to come by and he wanted it to last just a little bit longer.

"Chaos is what we are facing, Xan."

And… the moment was gone.

Xan lifted his head and resituated to sit beside Alex, taking the other's hand in his. "How are they?", he ventured as his attention focused on the images still visible in the pool.

"They're at the beginning."

"I love you, but sometimes you can be so vague I just want to strangle you."

"It isn't vague… its profound. Full of meaning… at least to those with a brain."

"Ouch. I'm wounded." Xan exclaimed, pressing his free hand to his heart. "Such wit. I don't think I can survive much more."

"I'm surprised you've survived this long."

Xan smiled, "Alright, you win. Seriously though, when do we tell them? The Earth needs them at full power and knowledge."

"I know that, but the choice is not up to us… The Council must decide."

Xan made a sound of disapproval that bordered on a very rude description.

"Xan.", Alex's voice was all warning. "I will remind you that we both are part of the council."

"Yeah, the younger, more insignificant division."

"But still…" Alex began.

"The only reason we are even a part of the Council is because of our _'unique' _circumstances."

"That's right, _unique_, as in special, two of a kind, no others quite like us. That gives us something more in our opinions. Dia, especially, gives our views the utmost consideration and importance."

"He watches us because we are special. Because we are different. We love and they have little concept of such an emotion. It is beneath them and were it not for our _unique circumstances, _we too would be just as beneath them."

"That isn't fair, Xan. It is that illogic which places us slight below them. Not in importance but in clear thinking. Our emotions cause flaws and because we are just as flawed as humans and as perfect in our logic, when unobstructed by emotion, as the Council we are an enigma. They care for us and cherish us as they do the humans they look after, but at the same time respect us for the same abilities as they possess and respect in each other." Alex's voice hinted at emotion, a force that rarely materialized except when exceedingly moved. "We are doubly blessed but not everything comes without a price. As an enigma, we are a curiosity to them, one that needs answers."

Xan leaned over against Alex, drawing calm from the contact and surety from the vivacity of his words. "I hate it when you are right."

"I know you do."

Xan glance back down at the pond as two girls took over the entire surface, one with hair a pale shade of amethyst, cut in uneven but attractive disarray and the other seeming to glow with golden hair that fell about her face and down her back from a ponytail. They were part of the future… a great part. "Selestien often comes to this pond… I now see why."

"They are beautiful aren't they?"

Xan grinned playfully as his hand tightened around Alex's. "And here I felt if there was competition for you it lay in Selestien. Do you favor them then, Alex?"

"You know better." He squeezed back in answer as his gaze remained on the two figures dominating the surface. "Selestien has waited as long as we for this moment. He has waited and he has watched and in watching he has chosen." Alex's hand trailed out over the girl's features and her image stirred as if sensing the gesture. "She is part of his path now."

"Do you see friendship in his future or will she hold the love he has long sought?"

"It is said that those in love have an insight into the relationships of others…" he let the statement hang, as he always did when giving Xan a hint at his feelings, "but I claim no such foresight. All I know is that she is a part of him in some way that only they may determine."

"Observant as always, Alex."

The voice was deep, rich, and lilting. It was a voice made for deep shadows, green forests, and moonlit nights. It was male. There was no mistaking the masculine tone that rose and fell, moving in and out like the ocean's currents. It was one they heard often, one they welcomed almost as often as each others.

"And you are silent as ever, Selestien." Alex answered.

"I thought we were pasted the walking part of our conversation, Alex." Xan entered.

"Afraid to bring back up that area?"

"Not at all. I know where your heart lies. I simply wished to continue our later conversation rather than the beginning."

"Indeed."

There was no fear of discrimination by Selestien, no barrier between affairs separated these three. In their years, decades, centuries of acquaintance a bond of friendship had strengthened between the three. And Selestien watched with affection and amusement behind the composed mask of pale features. Elvenborn he was fair in skin, his features angular and masculine with an underlying feminine beauty. Amber eyes, sculptured and tilted into a calm composure above the strong cheekbones, framed with silver-blonde strands of waist length hair decorated by identical braids above both of his ears which encompassed his hair and united in the back by a earth colored leather thong. Tall and lean at a height of 6'2", which put him above either of his friends, his feline form was toned, the pale fleshed marred only by a serpentine shape contorting in curls upon his right forearm. He always wore simple, earth toned colors of grey and green that even where the clothing was loose, it formed to his shape. Both of his friends could not help but admire the sight he made, as he appreciated their own at times, but between them there was nothing but platonic friendship and physical admiration. All three hearts were already spoken for.

"Are you sad to find your sight blinded in the matter of my love affairs?" Selestien queried as he stepped forward into the company of his friends.

"Not at all… confusing and troublesome matters in general. And in your case it must be so much more so."

Xan smiled for all three of them, neither of the others were much inclined to smile as often as he found it necessary to. He was the emotion of the group. Alex, the sense. And Selestien, the grace.

"You have your own problems with love that to concern yourself with mine or anyone else's must overcome even your resilience after a while."

"I have no problem with love. Merely the ramifications that being in such a state causes upon those around me." Alex situated closer to Xan, unconsciously, as his thumb ran over the hand in his own.

The gesture was not lost on either the recipient or the observer and left both hearts endeared and hurting.

Selestien cast a glance beyond the two and into the pool, his eyes fixing upon the girl in the depths. He knew her face, even though it had changed. He had watched her for years. First it had been everyone connected, then, gradually, it had been her he had come to see, her who he watched each day. She was as beautiful as he had imagined her to be once she reached her full bloom.

"Something caught your eye, Seles?"

"You know I hate it when you call me that, Xan, and, to satisfy your curiosity, my eye has been caught long before now."

Xan simply smiled.

"What brings you out here Selestien," Alex asked, "if not the vision in the pond?"

Selestien sighed, "Dia."

"Dia?", his two friends asked unanimously.

"Yes… he wishes a word with you Alex."

Xan's face lengthened and the pout that always made Alex smile tugged at the sunset colored lips. Alex's features became more serious and with one last squeeze of his love's hand he stood up and released it, automatically missing the connection.

"I'm sorry." Selestien offered.

"Duty calls and when it is Dia, duty must be answered immediately."

Xan grin reappeared at Alex's outright sarcasm and humor, which was exactly the reaction it was intended to bring about. 

"I'll keep Xan company while you are gone."

"Like that is really a comfort."

"Jealous much?"

"If I didn't know Xan as well as I do I might have reason to be."

All three smiled and after sharing a few moments of quiet camaraderie Alex sighed and turned to stride away. Leaving Xan and Selestien to watch the pond together till he could return. Laughter soon danced up from behind him and he let a smile grace his lips before he wiped it away as he entered Council's Circle.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The moment Alex passed into the Sacred Circle he felt the change in the air, the stir of magick and peace, the tension of the chaotic balance of all live that resonated and focused within the circle of stone. Stonehenge, it was called by the humans, to the Council of G.E.M.S. it was the seat of power, termed the Sacred Circle, but it transcended other realms as well. If you focused you could feel the presence of others near at hand. You could be standing side by side with someone and be unaware, but for the tingle that caressed your skin from the meta-physical contact.

It was a place of reverence and even Xan's uninhibited personality took on a degree of somberness when he entered for council.

Alex let his hands trail of the stone, rough and shaped by the elements and time, it was comfort. For all that nature herself had done, this monument to the forces of mankind and the magickal realms remained, buried in myth and tradition.

"You always had such respect for this place, Alex."

Alex didn't turn, instead he let his hand continue its journey over the warm stone. "The Circle forces respect on all who enter… or rather, it impresses respect. 'Forces' is too harsh a word for the effect one feels within the stones… Even Xan becomes quiet within the Circle," he added as an afterthought.

"I was watching you two." The voice stated sharply, a sad tone underlying the deep music of the voice.

"You always are."

"You know the views of the Council on this matter." There was a pause and the voice became tired, telling of the eons that it had withstood. "Why do you continue to go against our wishes?"

"You are so protective and indulgent with the humans we watch over, you care for them and they have taken a place in your heart as a foundling orphan kitten does within theirs. You _love _them for their emotion and give your own emotion to them, but you are ruled by logic and that care is the only emotion that survives because the Great Ones know it is necessary for you to fulfill your part in the chain of life. You accept them and yet I and Xan are to be shunned because we have been given the gift of human feelings. Why do you defy our hearts and your own?"

Fire burned in the voice that answered, "You are a _Guardian_! Humanity, the gift of emotion should not be yours, you must give logic the proper reign. We are here to guide, protect and nurture the weak thread of humanity and it is that _humanity_, that force of emotion, that makes them weak and possesses and calls upon us to guard them. They cannot be guarded by those who have the same weakness, the balance would crumble and our purpose would be gone… Can you not see the error in your logic? The error in this misplacement and freedom of your _love_ to Xan?"

"DIA!!!!!" The name resounded through the Circle, seeming to echo, intensify and rebound. Alex regretted the rash action as his form took a rigid stature and turned to face the elder. Both of them could feel the bewilderment of the others within the circle. Emotions transcended all realms. "I make no, nor have I ever made any, denial of my feelings on this matter. I love. It is as simple as that and the fact that I love Xan goes without speaking for we both know it, whether you would deny it or not."

"Alex…"

"No!!!" The voice was quieter. Alex forced his voice to remain on a base level. "I _can't _stop. I wont… I _love _him."

Dia cut him off, anger lining his voice from the impudence of the youth. "A _him_, Alex! A _him_. That breaks and transcends all rules and boundaries of nature. You upset the order of our Mother and Father… you threaten the very balance you are here to keep! Do you are too intelligent not to realize what you are risking! Stop and think, Alex!!"

"I have… Many times, as you yourself should know." The voice was calm now, rooted in the surety of his emotion, the strength of his claim. "We are one, Dia. One that is Two. You can't understand that, you have never had to reach out in the middle of the night and touch someone simply to calm yourself because you begin to feel that half of your soul is missing. We can't spend three hours outside of each others company, Dia. Three hours!"

"Indeed, the circumstances of your creation and you role within the Council is unique. I see no reason why, just because you are bound together in you duty, that you feel the need to… attach yourselves in su-"

"Please, stop, old friend. Mentor." There was pleading in his voice and a demand of respect and listening in his eyes. "It goes far beyond that. We have been termed 'the twins' and in most ideals of the terms it is true. Created together. Bound for all eternity. We know each others thoughts, their feelings, and can't be without each other, but it is more. We are different. There is this stutter in my chest when he speaks, a shiver in my soul that resonates at his touch. My heartbeat answers and echoes him. We share the same colors in our make up." He paused, looking at the man who stood before him; clear and silvery skin and hair, that fell to his was in straight lines and almost disappeared against the gold cloth that draped over him in the roman style he had favored from the people he had loved beyond all races. His eyes were pure silver and seemed to bore into you as he spoke. "You are the only one of your shade, the only one with the Power of Diamond, but I share mine with Xan. The Power of Alexandrite, is made up of two and is a stone beyond your comprehension."

"I see only duty that binds you together."

"It is love as well. Love; the kind that humans romance about. The kind that binds two souls for an eternity without any fear, except that circumstances may divide them. We feel nothing of Death, immortal as we are, so the only thing that frightens us is your actions and rules."

"Please… Alex. Listen to reason."

"I'm sorry. Where Xan is involved, reason holds no reigns."

The heartfelt sigh shivered across Alex's skin, "It is as I feared, logic is second to emotion with you."

"In my duties, never. With Xan, always."

The old one shook his head and turned away from the youth. "This was not the reason I summoned you."

"It never is, and yet we never can overstep such unchangeable circumstances can we?"

"It is ever on my mind, I will admit."

"And I truly wish it did not cause you so much grief."

"I know that… I know."

Dia turned back to the young one and smiled wistfully, if I was not concerned and bound by the Council, I would let you go as you would. I want for your happiness, Alex."

"I have Xan and a good friend in you. I am content."

"But not happy."

Alex shuffled slightly but no more. 

Dia chuckled softly. "I know you well, lad.. These old eyes have seen to much not to recognize discontentment. That is why I have put before the Council a new order and they have conceded with less difficulty that I would have supposed."

"What order?" 

"The next _phase _as you put it will begin soon, as you know. You watch that pool so often." Dia paused. "As you know, it is the Council of G.E.M.S. which must guide and administer the tests of the Children. They have completed the first of the transitions, the first of the challenges and have passed, but there is more that just '_The Change' _in this thing and Earth, the Universe and all the Realms are depending upon these Children. You have been chosen for the task of their guide, confidant, and administrator."

"I?"

"Yes, you are nearer their age than any of us and you have made a bond with one of the Chosen in Selestien have you not?"

"Yes…"

"They will need guidance tempered with patience and friendship."

"You can give it. You have done so over the centuries." Alex replied. "Remember Arthur? What of Gilgamesh? Solomon? Romulus and Remus? Hercules or Noah? What of them?"

"Arthur, who loved his sister and died by the hand of their son? Yes, that was brilliant." There was a smile curving his lips. "Another thousand years and I will be allowed to raise him and Morgaine from their sleep."

"You truly loved them, didn't you?"

"Beyond words… it is such a shame to see them wasted and a beautiful era of life and joy ended. The Goddess did love them so." 

There was emotion and pain behind the words. Alex could remember the young man who had been King and the woman, his sister, who had been a High Priestess in the service of the Goddess, whom he had loved. Beyond guidance and knowledge there is little the Council is able to offer, to interfere with human events, to outright warn or actively change the course is forbidden and it was human hand and dark thoughts that brought down the great king and is sister.

"Indeed."

"Anyway… I have no wish for this responsibility and you have been chosen for the purpose. You will be accompanying, Selestien on his journey. You should be grateful." There was a finality in his voice, the topic of Arthur and Morgaine was closed for now.

"I am… I am simply in awe at the honor." Violet eyes narrowed at his old friend. "And what of Xan? Am I to leave him?"

"By the Devine, no!" Dia cried. "I have no illusions that I could separate you from him. Besides, as you said yourself, you cannot survive without him. No, Xan will be leaving with you as well. We are leaving it in both of your hands."

The weight that had settled over Alex lifted and his managed a smile and nodded. "Thank you."

Dia smiled and reached out to touch Alex's forehead. "Don't disappoint me."

"I wont."

"I know."

There was a silence that settled over the two before Alex's mind clicked. "When do we leave, sir?"

"We will let you know. Most likely no more that two weeks. We can't risk more than that."

There was fear and foreboding in his voice.

"Very well."

"Off with you now. You have been ready to go since you got here."

"I enjoy your company."

"Yes, but you have news and a young man.." there was a forced sound to his voice as he continued, "whose company you enjoy more. For what reason I know not. He is all emotion and spirit. So…" Dia faltered on the term.

"Human?" Alex offered.

"Indeed."

"There is logic in him, and a knowing that sometimes transcends my own. You know he has potential. He is dear to you as I am, Dia, I am not fooled."

"I care for him. I have never known anyone on who a smile was always somewhere on their face, but he can be sad and still there is a smile in his eyes or on his lips."

"I wont tell him you said that." Alex promised, smiling.

"I'll hold you to that. If he ever knew I care for him… Great Ones protect me!"

"Thank you."

"You two just be careful. I will call when the mission is ready."

Alex watched as Dia turned and left the Circle before he himself turned and exited the opposite direction, back toward the pond and his friends. The thought of the mission and the happiness of both friends had his step picking up slightly and a smile curving his lips as he came within view of Xan and Selestien.

__

'Two weeks', he thought as he sat down and began explaining the conversation, glancing at the figures in the pool. Would they be as much apart of him as Arthur was to Dia?

With one last glance at the faces in the water Alex turned back to Xan's smiling face.

They were going together…

**_TBC..._ **

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* 

Okay... This story is in an AR (alternate realm) these are characters which will play an important part in the story later... thus the mention and descriptions. Alex and Xan are, yes, both boys. The are Guardians of Earth's Mystic Stones, a.k.a. G.E.M.S. That explains the Council of G.E.M.S. that contains Dia (short for Diamond) and Alex and Xan who's names both appear in Alexandrite. Most likely there will be further explination later in the story. ^_^ Promise! 

I don't know whether I have helped or confused you more on that part but... the reference to Arthur and Morgaine is my own opinion and not based on fact... it is partly based on 'The Mists of Avalon' but with my own feelings. 

Hope you enjoyed the story... look forward to hearing from you and I hope I wont take so long next chapter. 

Blessed Be my friends... 


End file.
